


Valuable Gems

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear just wanted a day off with Cheren and not to be shoved to Steven's side when that goody two shoes goes off to spend time with the hero from Orre. Couldn't he ever catch a break?
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear, Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Valuable Gems

“Why are you forcing me to do this?” It’s said with all the dread in the world, his own frustration coming off weak if Cheren couldn’t tell by his posture. “A prince has to spend his free time carefully, not with some— some poster boy and his desert thug!”    
  
If there’s one thing Lear tended to dread it was all the “casual” meetings Cheren made him endure. Arceus, couldn’t he get it through that stubborn head of his that he by no means  _ wanted  _ to go on double dates? If none of them were perfect what was the point? The last time he saw Steven and Wes it was a  _ headache  _ to get through the afternoon when that Orre pest kept degrading him and his tastes! What was worse that he actually  _ lost  _ to him in a battle too— no he wasn’t bitter at all by it.   
  
“If I remember correctly didn’t we just spend yesterday indoors all day?” Cheren hits back with a raised brow with what better  _ not  _ be a teasing smile on his lips. “Wes told me he’d help me out with some new techniques for my next lesson in class, surely you have no problem spending time with Steven, do you?”    
  
Well.. No. Steven wasn’t  _ that  _ bad to be around, certainly better than Cheren’s little gang from Unova, who were oh so constantly  _ rude  _ to him. Maybe not the blonde one, but the other two? Complete and utter troublemakers! He’d rather be stuck doing paperwork than have the misfortune of seeing anyone associated with Cheren.   
  
At least they were in Centra City where there was at least stuff to keep them preoccupied with, Arceus knows he’s never been good at small talk. Steven hardly stuck around after their business meetings, always dismissing him with a polite bow and hurrying out the door, though Lear’s aware of why now. Or rather for  _ who _ anyways.    
  
“No, but..” Lear trails off, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips with a frown. “That obnoxious laid back ruffian always knows how to grate on my nerves! Last time he had some nerve to call  _ me  _ short!”    
  
“I call it like I see it is all,” A cool reply from the voice of the source of Lear’s irritation has him swirling around, hands turned into fists and teeth gritted.  _ Who did he think he was? To talk to a prince like that too!  _ “Hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long.”    
  
“Of course not,” Cheren says softly, in contrast to how Lear felt and decided to place his hand over one of Lear’s balled up fist; a thumb smoothing over his knuckles and watching his posture get less tense. He was just calming down so as to not make a scene in public was all! “I’ll be back soon, Lear.”    
  
Lear wants to grab Cheren’s hand, a desperate  _ don’t leave me here,  _ written on his face, but his course of action is halted when Cheren presses a chaste kiss against his lips, a source of comfort as to make up for having to leave. It doesn’t last long, and as embarrassing as it was to kiss in front of others he didn’t have the heart to push him away. He would however rather yank him by the tie and make him  _ stay,  _ but he knew Cheren would only give him a look if he did so.    
  
“Steven tells me you have an undefeated win streak.” Cheren trails off, walking away with Wes and leaving Lear to his own devices. Or well, with Steven to deal with.  _ Arceus this was going to be awkward.  _   
  
Why did it feel like he intentionally left him here? If Cheren wanted to spend time with the ruffian he would have just said so and he could have found something better to do with his time. Surely Hoenn’s champion would rather be somewhere else than with him. Not that he was downplaying himself because who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to spend time with royalty?    
  
Though he supposes Steven was royalty himself in some sort of way. Not technically so, but his status as champion and heir to Devon Corporation tended to be what he mostly heard about him, other than his.. Interesting fascination with rocks.    
  
“Pasio is really impressive,” Steven pipes up smoothly with a small smile, eyes roaming over the city packed with busy trainers either out shopping or engaging in quick battles. “To construct an artificial island all on your own is very impressive!”    
  
Alright so maybe this wouldn’t be  _ so  _ bad.    
  
“Only the best from the best,” Lear grins proudly, mirroring Steven with a hand on his hip and gestures for the champion to follow. If Steven was going to sing his praises then he’d rather not be interrupted by one of his groupies. He by no means didn’t want to have the spotlight taken from him, which can easily be done when any champion tends to be around. Well.. He  _ is  _ on his way to becoming champion of Pasio, so perhaps he’ll get the same treatment. “I’ve designed this island to be as perfect as I am!”    
  
“I.. See,” He misses the odd look Steven gives him, instead guiding him into a nearby café, one that’s not too small to be crowded, but would prefer a bit of privacy despite how often he liked to be the center of attention. A simple consideration for Hoenn’s champion was all. “I’m fascinated with how many sync stones are around your island.”    
  
Oh no. He wasn’t going to go on about stones now, was he? What happened to praising him?    
  
Well, it was too late to walk off now. Not when they were settled at a small table, already ringing their orders up for Eevee lattes. The Teddiursa Iced Coffee looked really appealing to him, something he knows Hoopa would absolutely  _ love  _ since the ears for the coffee were donuts. Maybe when he was alone next time he’d share the drink with his Pokemon.. As for now, that poster boy didn’t need to see him order anything  _ too  _ cutesy as to not get the wrong idea!   
  
"I've traveled far and wide to find a stone that sparkles and shines as perfectly as a sync stone does,” Steven’s tone is warm, his eyes briefly closing as if he had the beautiful rainbow color of the sync stone memorized. Lear held back a snort, biting back his smirk. Knowing that rock fanatic he  _ would  _ be able to describe every little detail of the stone. “I’ve heard you’ve been recently using yours a lot more often.”    
  
Did Cheren blab to him about that? Maybe he could take a positive spin on this and take pride in Cheren being able to proudly talk about him to others,  _ especially  _ to a champion. It’s only fair that Cheren dotes on him to others considering he himself liked to bring up what a perfect and well put together boyfriend he has.   
  
“You know.. I can relate to you in some ways,” Steven begins, steel blue eyes looking distant as he places a hand under his chin. Was he— was he seriously wanting to have a heart to heart with him? Lear wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or not. “I have the weight of my father’s corporation resting on my shoulders to one day take over, along with my champion duties.”   
  
Lear pauses, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses flickering to the champion, for once actually silently listening. His hands resting on his lap balled up into fists again, feeling his pulse begin to quicken. Was he wanting him to open up about his own father? Steven wouldn’t know about that, would he? He knows it’s no secret he’s only wanting to win the PML for the crown, but any information on his past was kept between him, Sawyer, Rachel and Cheren. There’s no way he could have possibly linked anything from his past together to how he is— how he  _ was  _ now.    
  
“But that’s why I cherish each moment of free time I have, especially when I’m with Wes,” His eyes soften, expression one of fondness as he continues. Lear continues to hold his tongue, even by the mention of Wes. There’s no reason to get on the champion’s bad side when always gets so lovey dovey about the Orre ruffian. “I’m delighted to know you have someone you can enjoy life with like I do.”   
  
If there’s one thing he could honestly admit to it’s the fact that Cheren was one of the few people who had such a positive impact on his life. On his own he may have realized his self-reliance was only hindering him in growing as a person, as a future king. Being able to open back up to Sawyer, Rachel and Hoopa was like a breath of fresh air, to see how proud and fond Cheren would look at him anytime he showed any sort of personal growth and always made him feel overly warm inside. Something he would have thought as disgusting he now realizes is what it’s like to love another.    
  
“There you two are,” Cheren’s soothing tone catches Lear’s attention, what was a pensive expression on his face now sports a small smile when Cheren easily sits down next to him with his own matching smile. His gym leader notes are glued to his side (nothing new), but how cheerful he seemed it appeared he actually did learn a thing or two as much as he doesn’t want to admit that Wes is.. More than a decent trainer. “Sorry that took us a bit, I had a lot I needed to jot down. Wes was very informative!”    
  
“I think you know plenty already, but I don’t mind helping out,” Wes rolls his shoulder, sparing them a glance and turns his attention towards Steven, tilting his head to the side. “You look pretty happy, don’t tell me you managed to have a decent conversation flowing?”    
  
Lear scoffs and holds his tongue, though that was more so as to not ruin the pleasant mood Steven built around them. And the fact that Cheren was holding his hand  _ may  _ have helped calm him.   
  
“Well..” Steven trails off, grabbing onto Wes’s hands and brushing his lips against his knuckles with a tender kiss. With his newfound respect for Steven, Lear didn’t even  _ scoff  _ at the scene. It was certainly different not to— why was Cheren giving him such a bewildered look? “Was just talking about something near and dear to my heart.”   
  
“Chatting Lear’s ears off about rocks again?” Wes grins, though the blush on his face wasn’t faint enough to be hidden. Arceus, he was actually taking satisication on the cool laidback trainer to be so easily  _ flustered.  _ Something he of course wouldn’t know anything about. “Shouldn’t be too surprised to hear that.”    
  
Steven gently and playfully swats his elbow, in return getting a quick kiss on the cheek that has the champion matching the same shade of pink with Wes. His attention is torn when looks down at the menu and quickly skims over it. “How about I treat you to some decorated Alcremie cupcakes, and some fresh moomoo milk? Or maybe a Ribombee chocolate cake with Swablu shaved ice? Hm.. I’ll just get you all four!"   
  
“Isn’t that a little too much? Wait, Steven—” Wes reaches out a little too late with Steven already on his feet and making his way to the front counter. Wes’s face takes on a shade darker, standing up so fast his chair wobbles and chases after the cheerful champion. Wes’s appetite tended to be never ending and Steven never failed to spoil him any chance he got.    
  
_ Match made in heaven,  _ Lear mused.   
  
“I should get you something too, it wouldn’t be fair for you to go without,” Cheren smiles and pauses, not yet leaving his seat. “Unless you already ordered?”    
  
“I got an Eevee latte,  _ thank you,”  _ Lear folds his arms with a small huff, Cheren spoiling him is something he’d never turn down. Though, he’d much rather prefer being doted on by him than be spoiled with food, something he always had the luxury of acquiring. It is  _ his  _ island after all!    
  
“An Eevee latte? Don’t you prefer drinks like nutty Buneary frappe or hot Litwick cocoa?” Cheren frowns, and before Lear knows it Cheren is on his feet, already stubbornly deciding he wants to do nothing more than to  _ embarrass  _ him. Unlike Wes he’s able to catch Cheren, hand tightly gripping his wrist and trying to keep him in place.    
  
“Don’t you  _ dare,”  _ Lear grits out, more panicked than frustrated, and his frown deepens at the gentle laughter he receives.  _ Ugh, there’s nothing funny about destroying my image!  _ “I am more than content with the drink I already ordered so there’s no need for you to—”    
  
“Why don’t we just swap drinks? I’m sure they won’t pay us any mind if I simply decide I don’t want the overly sugary one I ordered, right?” Cheren asks softly, always somehow a step ahead of him, but it  _ does  _ ease his nerves to hear. Well.. It’s not a plan he’s opposed to. “They’re preoccupied as they are now anyways, and..” The pause makes Lear curious, however not cautious, letting his guard down too far for Cheren to take his sunglasses off with ease.  _ Why would he—!  _ “I always love seeing the way your eyes light up when it comes to anything sweet. You’re very adorable, my prince.”    
  
How could he possibly say no to  _ that?  _ With a defeated sigh he allows Cheren to keep a hold of his sunglasses, moving his hand down from his wrist to entwine their hands together and follows the gym leader to the other couple that he’s not so against hanging out with as much as he was before.    
  
As long as he was with Cheren that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Steven and Lear interacting is something I’ve been really wanting to write, so here we go!
> 
> Something I decided to write for my birthday since I love these two pairings so much, plus I like to give back something sugary since I can’t share my cake aha, thanks for reading!


End file.
